freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Teorie i plotki
Five Nights at Freddy's ''to gra z zawiłą fabuła i wieloma niewyjaśnionymi zagadkami, co automatycznie rodzi wiele teorii i mitów na jej temat. Razem z nimi są także plotki, które w większości są fałszywe i natychmiastowo uznawane za błędne. Temat został stworzony po to, by umieścić w nim jak najwięcej teorii i plotek dotyczących gry. Powinien być często edytowany przez użytkowników i moderatorów by zawierał jak najwięcej. Zanim cokolwiek tu dodasz, skontaktuj się z adminami. Jeśli masz zamiar to zrobić, podaj jakiś dowód na prawdziwość dodanej rzeczy. Teorie Teorie są generowane przez fanów którzy próbują wyjaśnić jak najwięcej zagadek. Najprawdopodobniej żadna z nich nie jest prawdziwa i nie powinna być akceptowana zanim Scott jej nie potwierdzi. Co się stało z Toy animatronikami w Five Night's at Freddy 3? Gdy odblokowujemy dobre zakończenie, uwalniamy dusze Freddy'ego, Marionetki, Chicy, Bonnie'go, Golden Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego. Ale co się stało z Toy'owymi? W Toy'owych nie ma duszy dzieci Być może w Toy'owych nie ma duszy dzieci, a były tylko robotami. Potwierdza to, że w biurze jest pudełko z częściami Toy'owych. Jakiej płci jest Mangle? Nie widomo jednoznacznie jakiej płci jest Manglie, ale są różne spekulacje Argumenty, że jest mężczyzną *Jest odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, a toy'owe nie zmieniają płci swych poprzedników *Phone Guy mówi do niego w formie męskiej "Mangle" Argumenty, że jest kobietą *Ma pomalowane usta *Występuje w Ladies Night (z pol.Damska Noc Kto ugryzł ofiarę ''The Bite of '87? W nocy 2 Phone Guy wspomina o The Bite of '87. Ktoś został ugryziony, przez jednego z animatroników, te wydarzenie nazwywa się "The Bite of '87". Często o to oskaża się Foxy'ego, za względu na stan szczęki i z faktu zamknięcia Pirackiej Zatoczki. Jednak może to być Freddy, gdyż na regulaminie w wschodnim korytarzu pisze "Nie dotykaj Freddy'ego" oraz można zobaczyć odcisk dłoni na twarzy Freddy'ego. Możliwe też, że to Mangle, bo dzieci go ciągle rozbierały. Są również spekulacje, że to Spring Trap ze względu na to że było zapomnianym, opuszczonym animatronikiem. Do kogo należy Endoszkielet? Istnieją plotki, że należy do Golden Freddy'ego ale jest to bujda. Dowód to to, że gdy Golden Freddy siedzi w biurze widać przez dziurę w łapie (prawej) w drugiej grze, że posiada on endoszkielet. Istnieje także plotka która mówi, że należy on do foxy'ego lecz to także tylko nieprawdziwa plotka. Można to poznać po tym, że foxy ma hak a endoszkielet już nie ma. Po drugie foxy nie chodzi nigdy ventami a endoszkielet i owszem. Za dowód podaje się to, że foxy był w czasie naprawy. Co znajduje się w kuchni? O kuchni nie mamy żadnych informacji, bo kamera FNAF oraz FNAF2 jest wylączona. Ale jest wiele spekulacji: Miejsce Phone Guy Możliwe że z tego miejsca kontaktuje się z nami Phone Guy. Jednak Phone Guy umiera w 4 nocy, a Chica i Freddy przechądzą przez te miejsce już w nocy 3. A Foxy wogóle przez nią nie przechodzi. Tam jest ciało Phone Guy'a Możliwe, że tam zostało przewiezione ciało Phone Guy'a, ale w pierwszej nocy mówi, że animatroniki chcą zapakować człowieka w kostium Freddy'ego, a nie po prostu zabić. Lokalizacja startowa Golden Freddy'ego Możliwe, że tam "mieszka'' Golden Freddy, gdy nie jest w biurze. A plakat z MB2 służy jako teleporter, który łączy kuchnie z biurem.'' thumb|Purple Guy w minigierce "Take Cake to the Children Purple Guy i Phone Guy, to ta sama osoba Jedna z teori mówi, że Purple Guy i Phone Guy, to ta sama osoba. Dowodem na to jest fakt, że rzadko pod koniec minigierki "Save Them", goni nas Purple Guy z odznaką na piersi i czymś przypominającym telefon. Poza tym, Phone Guy wspomina, że jego ulubionym animatronikiem jest Foxy i nigdy nie lubił Marionetki. A w minigierce "Go, Go, Go", Purple Guy uśmiecha się do Foxy'ego, natomiast w mingierce "Take Cake to the Children", Purple Guy zabija dziecko, przed pizzerią, które jest uznawane za Marionetke. Co zabiło Purple Guy'a w kostiumie Spring Trap'a? W minigierce po nocy 5 w FNAF3, Purple Guy zostaje zapędzany, przez duchy dzieci do kostiumu Spring thumb|Pod koniec minigierki 5 nocy w FNAF3, Purple Guy ginie w stroju Spring TrapaTrap'a i w nim umiera. W taki sposób powstaje Spring Trap. Ale zostało jeszcze jedno pytanie... Co konkretnie go zabiło? Jest wiele spekulacji na ten temat, ale przedstawione zostaną 3 najbardziej prawdopodobne: Prąd Możliwe że zabił go prąd, gdy wchodził do kostiumu Spring Trap'a. Poza zabiciem Purple Guy'a, prąd spowodował pożar o którym piszą w gazecie po nocy 6. Tłumaczyło to, fatalny stan animatronikia i pożar o którym piszą w gazecie po nocy 6. Ta przyczyna wydaje się być najbardziej prawdopodobna. Wnętrze animatronika Możliwe że zabiły go sprężyny, batrie, kable i inne części Spring Trap'a, gdy do niego wchodził. Potwierdza to wiadomości od Phone Guy'a w FNAF1, podczas której mówi że człowiek nie może przeżyć w kostiumie animatronika. Ale nie wyjaśnia opłakany stan animatronika i pożar w domu strachów. Rozgniecenie Możliwe, że został rozgnieciony w kostiumie Spring Trap'a, bo sprężyna puściła. Potwierdza to, że pod koniec minigry z animatronika tryska krew i że animatronik jest w opłakanym stanie. (jeśli, oczywiście Purple Guy był zabójcą) Gdy wchodził do kostiumu Golden Freddy'ego (ale raczej Golden Bonnie), nie został rozgnieciony, ponieważ Phone Guy w jednej z nocy fnaf 3 mówił o tym, że pracownicy mogą za pomocą specjalnej sprężyny, chodzić w kostiumach animatroników. Ale, gdy sprężyna by puściła, dołoszło by do rozgniecenia. Plotki To fan-made,lub Photoshopy. Są całkowicie faszywe. Ich celem jest tworzenie FNAF'owych legend i dla rozrywki graczy FNAF. Ale nie ma ich w grze. Zagadkowy Screenshot Plotka dotyczy pewnego screenshota z FNAF2. Na screenshocie widać twarz Marionetki w telewizorach, Balloon Girl pod stołem i maskotki animatroników, psychopatycznie patrzące się na nas, jednak okazało się to Photoshopem. Purple Guy to animatronik Niektórzy zaczęli sądzić, że Purple Guy jest to animatronik, przez jego świecące oczy. Ale w plikach gry nazwywa się "Man" (z pol. Człowiek). Więc nie jest animatronikiem, lecz człowiekiem. Słoń i Tygrys W ???? roku na Creepypaście, pojawił się strona o Five Night's at Freddy opowiadająca o słoniu i tygrysie. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Ale wielu graczy sądziło, że Tygrys i Słoń naprawde miali istnieć w grze. Jednak creepypasta to nic innego jak straszne, opowiadania wymyślone, przez graczy! JEŚLI W NIE WIERZYŁEŚ NA PRAWDE, TO SIĘ MYLIŁEŚ!!! Piosenka "It's Been Soo Long" W ???? roku na YouTube pojawiła się jedna piosenka o Five Night's at Freddy - "It's Benn Soo Long". Według jej treści, Marionetka jest matką Golden Freddy'ego. Piosenka, jak piosenka. Ale wielu ludzi uwieżyło, że mówi prawde. ALE TO TYLKO PIOSENKA! I NIEMA NIC WSPÓLNEGO Z GRĄ!!! Oczy Marionetki Gdy skacze na nas Marionetka, w jej oczach widać oko podobne do ludzkiego. Może to być dusza zamknięta w Marionetce, albo (co bardziej prawdopodobne) odbicie oczu Jeremego w jej oczach.thumb|Dziwne, dodatkowe oko Marionetki Usta Balloon Boy'a Gdy przyjrzymy się ustą balloon Boy'a w Biurze, to możliwe, że zobaczymy "parę oczu". Ale te oczy, w thumb|308px|Czy widzicie coś dziwnego? przeciwieństwie do oka Marionetki, nie są tak wyraźne. Możliwe nawet, że ich nie zobaczymy na pierwszy rzut oka. A więc, może to być po prostu....Odbicie światła. Candy the Cat Pewien czas temu gracze FNaF2 po pojaśnieniu zdjęcia Prize Corner (Kąciku Nagród), zobaczyli, że koło prezentu widnieje głowa podobna do kota.thumb|Być może ten cień też może być sprawką Candy'ego Co więcej w Game Area (Sala gier), po między prezentami widać cień głowy, która przypomina kocią Wiele graczy, sugeruje, że to może być Candy, animatronik-Kot, nie istniejący halucynacja. Widziano tylko głowę, więc to może być głowa jakieś figurki, którą względem kamery nie widzimy. Raz nawet, został dodany do FNAF2, przez hakera/fana Candy'ego. Jednak, Candy'ego szybko usunięto, a haker został ukarany. W FNAF3 Fan-made (fanowskie), Candy jest normalnym animatronikiem i nazywa się "Sugar Budzi Postrach".thumb|Być może to cień Candy'ego Mrugająca babeczka Na pewnym filmiku w FNAF2, została uwieczniona mrugająca babeczka. Tego zjawiska, nigdy nie wyjaśniono. Lecz film wydaje się być prawdziwy...LINK Być może to normalne zjawisko, ale nikt wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Gdyż w FNAF2 musimy wiele rzeczy robić (nakręcać pudełko z marionetką, sprawdzać wentylacje, korytarze i kamery), a przed nagraniem gracz ustawił A.I wszytkich animatroników na 0. Możliwe też, że babeczka robiła to tylko gdy mieliśmy założony monitor, a się zbugowała i ukazała swą animacje. thumb|Legendarny obraz, przedstawiający cień mężczyzny, przy łazienkach, jest zwykłym Photo-chopem Cień mężczyzny Na jednym z nagrań na YouTube uwieczniono cień mężczyzny koło łazienek w Five Nights at Freddy's 2.Były różne spekulacje na ten temat. Nie którzy uważali, że to Phone Guy, Purple Guy Albo Mike, ale był to kolejny fan-made (Photoshop) Skąd dzwoni do nas Phone Guy? Nie wiadomo. We fnaf 2 nie ma żadnych pomieszczeń które nie są pokazane na kamerach więc nie wiadomo skąd on może dzwonić. Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's